My Secrets are only shared with you
by BanetteGirl
Summary: Reggie asks Dawn to Babysit PAul's Pokemon while he goes off to Snowpoint...but what happens when Paul comes home early...
1. Chapter 1

**This Story you are about to read is about a inside (made-up) look into Paul's Life as a Trainer threw a trusted partners eyes.**

My Secrets are only shared with you

By: Banette Girl

Dawn Laid in bed awaking to the morning sun, as she stretch her partner Espeon Moved and Looked at her, with a little Yawn.

"Good morning Espeon, how did you sleep," Dawn asked

"I Guess ok," it was kind of light,"

"Oh I'm sorry, I hope I didn't move too much, I was very uncomfortable all night,"

"Its ok, I don't mind," Espeon said as she got up and jumped from the bed to the dresser, and looked at her reflection. She grabbed a hold of Dawn's smell good glitter and patted her cheeks.

The colder the winter the warmer the spring, the deeper the summer the more our hearts sing,

She sang as she finished and took a look at her self in the mirror.

"Good Morning Cyndaquil, Piplup,' Dawn said as the two Little Boy pokemon ran in her room,

Dawn go up and walked over to her closet and put on her new trainer outfit, it was short shorts, a black belly tank top with a yellow over shirt that went to her belly, with long sleeves that were opening a cute flowy manner, and it hung off her shoulders. She walked out her room's door and down to the kitchen.

""Good morning, Mom,"

"Good morning Dawn, want some eggs,"

"Oh yes please,"

"Don't forget to feed everyone,"

"I'm not, I'm about to go do that as we speak,"

Dawn walked out of the back doors into the back yard and released all her pokemon and begun to feed them when her mom called her in to the kitchen.

"Yes, Ma'."

"You have a call,"

"Oh,"

Dawn moved to the Picture phone and saw Reggie on the screen. Her mother walked away,

"Good morning Reggie, what a nice surprise,"

"Good morning to you too Dawn, and yes this is a surprise but you see I didn't call to have a nice morning chat, but I have a favor to ask, you see I have to go out of town, and since Paul is still wondering around Sihno I can't really leave the house unattended for the fact if he need to switch pokemon out and what not, and since he usually isn't at a center for the night I cant call him, so I was wondering if you didn't mind coming and staying here while I'm out to take care of Paul's pokemon and all, please," Reggie said

"Well, ummm, ok sure, sounds like fun, I'll do it,"

"Good I shouldn't be gone for more than a week or two, and there is plenty to do at Veilstone, its just his pokemon need to be fed daily and I will show you the ropes it very simple,"

"Alright, I'll be over there Later,"

"Good, I Leave tomorrow,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

"Mom,"

"I heard, I see no reason why not, go have fun, maybe it will do you good to get out of the house and all,"

"Ok, come on I better pack,"

"Wait what about breakfast, oh that girl I swear,"

After Dawn was packed and had her pokemon with her, she hopped on Togikiss's back and flew to Veilstone, where Reggie met her at the Center.

"Hey Reggie,,"

"Hello Dawn, are you all set,"

"Yep, I sure am,"

"Good now how about we go do some shopping for some stuff you would like to eat, ok,"

"Ok,"

As they entered the store, Reggie got a buggy, and followed Dawn around as she got a few instant meals she would like, chips, ramen in a cup, and some drinks. As they were Leaving, Dawn looked up at the sky, it was getting cloudy.

"Reggie, is it going to rain soon,"

"No, just suppose to get real Windy, but don't worry the house is a strong house it won't blow away,"

"Funny Reggie, so may I ask what you have to go do,"

"Well The Snowpoint Gym is having a problem with some of the pokemon in the area and I am going to help calm them down,"

"Oh, sounds cold,"

"Yes, very,"

As they pulled up in the driveway, Dawn looked at the two story house, and felt kind of bad, that she would be alone, for a week or two. Reggie unloaded the groceries as she went up the stairs to the guest room, once she was settled in. She walked down stairs and looked at Reggie, he was reading a newspaper, and had a cup of tea.

"I'm settled in, so when do we feed the pokemon,"

"Good, and we can go ahead and feed them then I am going to call it a night, big day tomorrow, here grab those two buckets and follow me,"

They walked outside to the shed where there was poke food everywhere she watched Reggie fill the buckets up four in total, then he told her to go up to the second floor of the house and the only door on the right, across from the guest room would have two buckets of pokeballs In them to bring them out to him. As he walked off and begin to set out bowls of food, Dawn walked up the stairs slowly. Once she got to the door, she hesitated to open it, once her hand grabbed the handle, she was show a room, a very dusty all alone room.. There was a desk and a chair with a few books on it across form that was a bed, a nicely made bed. Dawn walked inside it and felt a chill run up her spine.

'Aw there you are, Hahahha I got ahead of my self and came to help you, out," Reggie said scratching his head

"Reggie, who's room is this,"

"This is Paul's room, it's a shame he is never home, kind of miss the little brat every now and then," Reggie said looking at the room, Dawn saw the look of love and care

"Well we better feed these guys before it gets ugly, Hahahha come on,"

Once outside they released all the pokeball and whoa there were a lot. Dawn looked out at the breeds, she couldn't believe it, Paul had a (Going to tell you just for the fun of it J)

Arcanine, Alakazam, Blastoise, two Charizards, Arbok, Beedrill, Dodrio, Dragonite, Golem, Gyarados, Gengar, Lapras, Nidoking, Persion, Pidgeotto, Rapidash, Primeape, Ampharos, Feraligatr, Houndoom, Donphan, Scizor, Steelix, Typhlosion, Tyranitar, Absol, Aggron, Cacturn, Blaziken, Exploud, Flygon, Glalie, Manectric, Hariyama, Ninjask, Mightyena, Metagross, Shifty Sharpedo, Seviper, Treecko, Walrien, Zangoose, (forgive me if I mess up his Sihno team) Electivire, Gastrodon, Froslass, Drapion, Gliscor, plus his Pokemon on his team now, Weavile Torterra, Magmortar, Umbreon, Honchkrow, Ursaring.

Dawn was amazed at all the different Pokemon, she had no idea there where so many different kinds, plus so many more.

"Yep, my Little Brother has some collection don't you think," Reggie asked

"Yes that is for sure, Reggie you go ahead and go to bed, I can handle this, I promise," Dawn said

"Alright, now I know the job may seam kind of hard but there is 48 different pokemon out there odds are one of them will like you and help you,"

As Reggie Left Dawn watched everyone eat, and before she knew it, Treecko, Electivire and Persion had all came and sat by her. Dawn focused on how each one of them sat and ate together no one was fighting, unlike she expected she was ready for one of them to start having a fight with another and she have to break it up, yet none of them seamed to mind the other's company, even the Seviper and the Zangoose were eating out of the same bowl. Dawn leaned back and felt a heated object press against her back, she looked up to see Electivire sitting behind her, with Persion on her left and Treecko on her right arm.

"Well hello there," She said to them

"Hello, Lady Dawn," Electivire said

"Hello, there," Persion said

"Hand over the trinket, and no one gets hurt," Treecko said pointing to Dawn's Bracelet.

"No, I can't its to valuable,"

"I have one too, see," he held up his bracelet it was a brown leather with stones all the way around it.

Dawn stood up and looked at the time, "Look like it's time to go up, how about you three help me out, please,"

"Ok., lets go guys," Treecko said

"Fine,"

Dawn and the others returned all the pokemon and went inside but once again standing outside the door, made Dawn hesitant to open it.

"Its ok, you know, you can open the door, Master's not on the other side," Treecko said

"Yeah I guess you are right, come on then,"

Once inside Dawn placed the two buckets back where they were before, then turned to look at the room, she ran her hands over the desk, and saw the dust on it.

'You guys I know what I will do tomorrow, I think I'll clean up Paul's Room, so its not so dusty, what you guys saw,"

"I'll help, said Persion,

"I see no harm in it," Electivire said

"Me too, me too, Treecko too,"

"Alright Treecko can help too,"

"Now how about we all get ready for bed, hmm,"

Electivire was returned to his pokeball and sat on the bed side table by Dawn's bed. Treecko was shutting Paul's room door when Persion stopped him, and shushed him into Dawn's room, before taking one final look in her master's room she left.

"Come home soon, Master,"

After Dawn's Shower she laid down before Treecko began to stir.

"Lady Dawn, do you know any Night time songs,"

"Why does Paul sing to you," Dawn asked

"No he doesn't he just he had this mp3 player that he put lullabies on for me, and well I got use to listening to them when I wasn't in my pokeball, but can you sing me a sweet tune,"

"I will try, now lay back down, and try and sleep, I don't remember all the words but,

here I am so young and strong right here and the place I belong it's a new world it's a new start it a life with a beating of a new heart, it's a new day in a new land, and its waiting for me here I am, oh it's a new world, it's a new start it a life with a beating of a new heart, it's a new day in a new land, and its waiting for me here I am," Dawn looked down Treecko was asleep,

She curled up to her pillow, and fell asleep, with Persion at the foot of the bed, one thing Dawn noticed was that she had on a pink Bandana on.

"I wonder, I better get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day I can wonder about it later," Dawn thought

Well there you go the beginning chapter Paul had a lot of pokemon huh? Hahahha I just made up them all idk if he even has them, hope you guys continue to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dawn looked up at the ceiling as she heard Reggie, getting ready to Leave, better get up she thought to her self. She walked down the Stairs to see Reggie come back in for his Last Bag, he looked at her hen the clock

"Kind of early don't you think," he said to her,

'Kind of early don't YOU think," she mocked

"I guess you are right, but have to be there by Lunch and with the snow and all it's a good idea to leave early,"

"I guess, just be careful, please,"

"I Plan on it, Little one," he said before ruffling up her hair and walking out the door

Dawn felt a furry object rub against her leg, Persion had woke up.

"Are you alright, you look kind of down,"

'Yeah, guess it would have been nice if he would have had breakfast with me, but I guess nothing can be done of it now, so what would you like to do, I'm wide wake now,"

"How about we watch some TV, that's what me and Paul do when he gets up real early and cant sleep,"

"Do you miss Paul,"

"Yes very much, he comes home every once and a while but he doesn't stay long, and by the time her gets here and leaves they was hardly anytime for him to hang out with most of us,"

'Oh, I'm sorry,"

"Its ok, now anyway lets watch some TV, now,"

Dawn flipped threw the channels but soon she felt tired and lonely, she moved away from Persion and walked up to Paul's room, she walked in and Closed the door, she walked over to the desk and looked at the picture in the frame sitting on its own. With it under the dust was a picture of a young Paul, a happy Sneasle and a Turtwig setting out on their adventure. Dawn looked around the walls, then saw sitting on the bed was a photo album, she was egger to look in it but decided against it, and left the room. Once she was outside, she met Electivire, he was staring at her, before looking at the door.

"You miss him don't you,"

"What nonsense me miss Paul,"

"Then why were you in that room, and why did you walk out with a face of sadness on,"

Dawn looked at him funny, only to be met by a "I know you do look"

"Yeah I kind of do, I guess I got use to see him every once and awhile, but now I never see him,"

"Yeah, join the club,"

'So when do they eat breakfast,"

"10, come on you need to eat,'

"Alright, fine,"

As Dawn walked down stairs she begin to do Like she use too and made her breakfast, and got dressed, and then at ten she feed everyone, before training her own pokemon, before going inside and resting inside, when it was time to feed again, she felt like in just one day alone, she done this a thousand times, and felt bored.

"I thought I would enjoy this, but for some reason I feel like I want to go home,"

Dawn watched everyone eat, but decided to leave them out and play around, but in the commotion of it all, she didn't notice Treecko run off.

Treecko was digging in the fridge when he heard the door open, and saw his master standing there. Treecko took to a running start and dog pilled his master, before Paul picked him up, and looked around the house.

'Reggie, I'm home, Reggie,"

"He's not here, Master, he had to go to Snowpoint,"

"WHAT then who's taking care of you guys,"

"He got us a babysitter, she sings you lullabies. Dawn, she out back,"

"WHAT TROUBLESOME, what! Where,"

Treecko Lead Paul to the back yard, where Paul froze solid he looked strait ahead, he felt his breath catch, and he felt heat rush to his cheeks.

"Troublesome," he choked out,

She was standing with her back to them and her arms were wrapped around herself, her hair was flowing in the air, and Persion was sitting beside her, and all his pokemon were playing. He moved slowly towards her. Once he was behind her he felt something get caught in his throat,

'Troublesome, what are you doing here,"

"OMG PAUL," she flung herself at him, and wrapped around him.

"Wha-,"

"I've missed you, how have you been," she asked him

"Fine, I've…Missed u too?,"

"Don't lie, well umm Reggie had work to do and all and I got called to baby-sit and I've only been here a day, so that's why umm, I may not be doing it right, you can go ahead an yell at me,"

"Yell, no reason, too, for once your doing everything ok, so what is for supper,"

She looked at him funny, "Ramon in a cup,"

"Fine, not a meal, but I guess, so how long is my brother suppose to be gone, hmmm,"

"Ugh, a week or two, are you ok, you seam out of it,"

"Nope I'm fine, just glad to be home,"

"Right, well I'm going to sit on the porch,"

"Well I'm going to change, be right back,"

Dawn sat on the porch as Paul left, and returned ten minutes later in a white tank top, and some black knee shorts. Dawn felt her face get hot as she checked him out.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare," she said

"No problem?, now where is my girl," he asked her

"Your Girl,"

"Yeah about knee high, cream colored fur, has a pink bandana on,"

'Ow, Persion, she was just here,"

Just as Paul turned away from Dawn to look for Persion, the cat jumped from the roof, and landed on top of Paul. Dawn Laughed as the cat jumped up in down on her trainer. Before Paul begun to grab and shake her head the cat was nipping and jumping around., Paul was then ran over by a Arcanine, and Two Charizards.

"Be careful you guys," Dawn said as Paul was Caught in the middle of a war zone,

Treecko moved to be in Dawn's lap as Persion moved and sat on the porch railing beside her.

Persion Looked at Dawn as she watched Paul.

"He sure is acting different, I wonder why,"

"He is always like this, this is Paul. Yes he may have a good cold outer shell, but trust me, he is really kind of a goof ball under it all, in a way. You see we all earned our ranks to him, and we had them from the start, only the stubborn ones get the harsh training, the rest of us get a stroll threw easy street, it ok to have the harshness every once in awhile, but you see when Master found me I was weak, and pathetic he worked with me little by little, and I got stronger and before long, I was his girl. Just Like the rest of them, The two Charizards use too sing when they were Chamanders, Treecko never wanted to evolve so master crafted that bracelet out of Leather and a ever stone, Turtwig use to be the BIGGEST chicken, and Sneasle use to be one hyper active pokemon, and had a thing for running off, each one of us have a story, each one more and more different then the Last, yet all us misfits where loved by him,"

"But, why did every time I see him, he look so mad, at his partners and put them threw harshness beyond their limits,"

"Yes, true but you see Paul is from Sihno and he knew everything he did would get back to Reggie, a lot faster, and even thou Reggie had disappointed Paul a few times in Life, one thing Master never wanted was to disappoint his brother, and each time he lost in Sihno it didn't make him mad, it made him upset. But for once I was terrified by my master, he wasn't the same, as he use to be, and the man I looked up too was gone," Persion Looked at Dawn and Smiled

"Then he called one day and told me about you, and how when he saw you he felt better, you had that spark, like all of us have, he said he looked at you and saw everyone who were waiting for him back home, and he felt better, and then he told us about Ash, and how he had the drive to keep going, each time he beat him he called us and told us, detail by detail, it was what we all waited for, Master to call and be happy, I hated it when he said he was finally challenging Sihno it scared me, I knew it would happen and I didn't want it too, Weavile and Torterra knew it too, they saw it too, he changed he was more serious, he snapped more, and he snapped at them, and we all felt helpless, none of us were pleased with our self, each one of us blamed ourselves,"

Persion Looked at Paul, he was loving on Houndoom, and Mightyena, and Zangoose, as everyone else was playing around, Absol was running loops around Paul with a red bandana, and Rapidash was bucking around, Pokemon were jumping up and out of the water, the sky was full of different shapes and sizes. Dawn felt kind of out of place like she was invading, before she knew it, she was crying. She wiped her eyes as Persion continued,

"But after the finals he came home, and he wasn't mad, he was happy, he spend a whole week at home, and did noting but spend time with all of us, he was back to normal. Weavile and Torterra didn't participate in the Finals for the one fact that they wanted him to do it on his own. They had been there from the starts Started and First ever caught, they always caught him when he fell, I thought when they told him they weren't participating he was going to blow-up but he didn't for I believe he knew it was coming, he has a bond with them two I wish he had with me, just takes a look before he knows he messed up, you see Master, knows when we need him the most, he comes running, you see Gengar had gotten really sick, and couldn't open his eyes, Reggie had tried everything, when he finally called Paul, Master was in Sunyshore, he came running he forgot to hang up the phone before he left. Once he was home, he dropped down beside Gengar, and waited he stayed up all night for two nights with Gengar. By the third day Gengar was better, and was able to open his eyes, walk around, yet he still had a cough. Reggie told Paul to go back to Sunyshore and have his gym battle, and all, but Master made a point to Call everyday, he may not seam like much, but he's our master, and he is always there, even when we can not see him. He has all of our respect and each one of us will make sure he succeeds in life, and if push comes to shove we won't mind taking the pain and agony of loosing our lives in the time of darkness form him, but one thing we never have to worry about is that, for Master protects us, do you understand now, he is not as mean as he looks, under it all is Master,"

'Yeah I understand, I just can't believe that Paul is like that, I would have never guessed, but I should have known, just looking at Torterra and Weavile in battle gave it all way,"

Dawn looked at Paul, he was Smiling as he ran from Rapidash, Absol, the Charizards, Arbok, and Feraligatr with the red bandana in his hands. She watched him jump around and get Trampled by Dragonite, before Ursaring Broke it up and picked up Paul and Dust him off.

'I'm Fine Girl, I promise, I'm not hurt," He told her as she spun him around and checked if he was hurt, then she glared at the rest of the pokemon and gave them THE look.

After a few more hours Dawn walked inside with a very dirty, sweaty wet Paul.

"I'm hungry,"

"Well I'm clean, you take a shower and I'll feed you, then tomorrow I'll be out of your hair I guess,"

"What, you mean go home,"

"Yeah, I guess, unless you plan to leave before Reggie gets back then I'll come back when you get ready to leave,"

'Or you can stay here,"

"Huh,"

"I said OR YOU CAN STAY HERE,"

"Fine, I guess I can if you want,"

"then it settled, now I'm hungry,"

"I said shower then food,"

"You know your enjoying the view," He snickered

"Am NOT," She said turning red and closing her eyes,

"Whatever,"

He walked up the stairs before getting in the shower he hollered

"I DON'T WANT RAMON,"

"TOO BAD,"

Dawn smiled as she begun to cook Paul a 'Meal".


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter in mainly about pictures of Paul and his pokemon it is a little longer

Chapter Three

After Paul was out of the shower, the smell of food filled his nose, he walked into the dinning room, and Saw Dawn wasn't in there, but he had a plate of sweet chicken, rice, and peas. He licked his lips, before getting a plate, and walking to the living room, when he saw out the window, Dawn was Dancing in the backyard with Arrgon. He walked outside, in the cool breeze, and saw she was standing on his feel and had her hands wrapped around one claw on each hand, he swayed them back in forth, before she got stolen by one of the Charizards, then the other. After Paul finished eating he moved into the yard, near the Lake, and stood there watching Dawn. Until Arrgon pushed her into Paul, and Smiled at him. Dawn looked up at him, she was Laughing, Paul grabbed her hands and they started to Dance. Dawn watched him for awhile, until she started to Laugh some more until feeling something cold on her feet, she gasped and looked at Paul, he looked at her, and gave her a actual smile.

"Don't' let go,"

As they danced they had moved near the Lake, where Gyarados had used Surf and had them dancing on the water, and his water pulse had them Dancing on water in a spiral In the air. Dawn rested her head on Paul's shoulder before wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist as the water fell. Once back on the ground, she busted out Laughing before Treecko got in-between them,

"Treecko's Turn, Treecko's turn," he said

Dawn held him up and danced with him. As Paul sat back down on the Porch, once everyone was back up, Paul helped her carry them back to his room, once they in their spot, Paul looked back at Dawn she was standing in the middle of his room, and was staring at a photo album he had on a shelf. She walked to it, and pulled it out. There was no dust on it. She opened it and the first picture was of Paul Sneasle and Turtwig, like the one In the frame. She looked at Paul he was sitting on his bed with his back against the bed rest, she moved to him and sat beside him and looked at the next picture, it was of Sneasle with his arms spread wide leaning forward on a ship like he was flying with a table cloth wrapped around his neck.

"We were heading Kanto, he was upset because Turtwig was sea sick, and all, so he found a cloth and was "Super Sneasle,"," Paul said

Dawn leaned back and sat beside Paul resting on the bed rest. As she flipped the page, there was Turtwig in a Flower field and the sun light made him look like he had a glow on him, he looked so sweet, then there was Sneasle tight rope walking on a white fence.

"Pallet Town,' was written under them

She flipped the page, before Paul made a funny noise and grabbed the book from her.

"That's enough of this,"

"Come on Paul PLEASE, it cant be that bad, let me see,"

He flashed it at her real fast, and yanked it back away. Dawn looked at him, before moving into his lap, and moving under on arm, till he was wrapped up in him, Looking at the book, She snapped her head around and giggled at him.

"Did you feel pretty,"

The photo was of a sleeping Paul covering in Glitter and a little Claw drawing hearts on his face. Paul looked down at Dawn, and then saw that she was all in his personal space.

"NO, and do you now the words personal space,"

"Yes, I do, and can you please get out of my personal space," she giggled

"Not till you get out of mine" he said

But she was looking at another picture, of A Sneasle pulling his lips apart sticking out his tongue an Turtwig Squishing his face together and his eyes cross ways, and a Paul taking the picture holding the camera away from the three of them smiling

"Whoa, you smiled,"

"I smile, when I want too,"

"I never seen you smile until today,"

"So, what are you implying,"

"I like to see you smile,'

Paul looked at her as she flipped the page, in the next one was a Meowth with a bandana over her head with her ears sticking out and she was smiling at the camera holding Paul's bag, with a Growlithe biting her tail, in a Playful manner. Dawn fell back and leaned on Paul and pulled in her knees and rested the album on them, as Paul wrapped his arms around her legs, and rested his head on her shoulders. As they looked threw the pictures, once they got into Gym battle once she flipped threw the grass gym in Kanto she lost it, it was Erica laughing with a little girl beside her with a grin, with a Sneasle in a Princess gown with a blonde wig and a want and wings on and a Unicorn Rainbow Turtwig.

"He was Princess Blossom, and his sidekick Mystic Rainbow Unicorn, Erica said I couldn't battle her unless her little sister dressed them up,"

"Aww, did he fell Pretty,"

"He wouldn't take it off for a week until Turtwig snapped, and lets agree it got ugly,"

""Ok lets agree,"

Paul stiffen for Dawn snuggled up closer to him.

Treecko had jumped up and Laid by Paul and was humming to himself, he had found Paul's mp3 and was listening to his lullabies.

Then there were some that were taken side ways and a set of little black leg and a set of (4 legs) green, running as well, then the next was Tennis shoe running by. Dawn looked up at Paul as he turned a little green.

"Sneasle had disturbed a Beedrill nest, and we had to hit the hills, and all I remember is him yelling at Turtwig to run fast, and Turtwig yelling he was running as fast as he could,"

'Whoa, so you three where really close huh,"

"Yeah, my started and the pokemon I caught first on my own,"

Dawn looked threw the photo, before long Paul felt the book fall on his leg, he looked down and saw that Dawn had Fallen asleep. Treecko had curled up with Persion at the foot of the bed, and were doing some serious snoring. Paul moved and picked up Dawn, and carried her to her room, once she was under the covers Paul felt extremely tired after seeing how peaceful she looked sleeping, he moved and petted her hair before he walked out the room. Once he was in his own he saw his bed was completely empty, and looked around, he tried to sleep but he couldn't and after his clock said 12:30 am he was so tied, he marched to Dawn's room. After he threw on some Pajama pants.

"Troublesome, this isn't going to work,:

"Huh, what, you mean me still staying,"

'No the fact that my bed is empty,"

Dawn stared at him, as he shook his head

"Not like that, you stole my bed partner had over Persion, and no one gets hurt,"

Persion moved under Dawn's covers and looked at him, before jumping off the bed and walking to Paul's room. Dawn watched him Leave the room, and as he walked across the hall to his, he looked at her for she was looked at him. He began to remove his pants, Dawn looked at him, as he did she gasped after he only had on his boxers, they were black with white stripes, her cheeks heated up. Paul put his clothes up before looking and seeing he didn't close his door and a blushing troublesome. He smiled at her before shaking his head, and walking back to his bed.

"So she was watching me hmm," he thought to himself

He moved and laid in his bed, and turned on his side and he looked at her again. He grinned at her before twirling his finger like she was suppose to turn around, she smiled and shook her head no, so he Rolled over. But Dawn stared at his back, for awhile, it was well toned, she shook her head and felt her cheeks heat up

"GAWK, I gave him a appearance complement,' she thought to her self

"Troublesome, how do you expect people to sleep when you are staring them down, I don't want you to burn holes in my back," Paul called to her

She giggled, before watching as he turned back over and looked at her, she smiled.

"Troublesome, neither one of us is going to get sleep if you don't stop staring,"

'Well if you would have closed your door I wouldn't be staring at you,"

"I saw that, did you enjoy your self, peeking tom,' he snickered

'I, I, oh, I didn't mean to watch you ummm, strip, but I was laying this way, and you are right in front of me, and I I'm sorry,"

"humph, no prob. You blushing was something I was not expecting, you looked kind of cute," he said before rolling over

"WHAT,"

"Shhhhh. I sleeping, troublesome, squeal elsewhere," he gave a grumble like he was laughing

Dawn looked at him, before turning over and closing her eyes real tight. She fell asleep pretty fast, before she begun to toss and turn. Her moans and whimpers awoke Paul, he turned and looked at her, she was shivering. Paul sat up sort of leaned, and looked at her trying to focus better, she moved again. He huffed and got up and walked to her bed side, she was mumbling something, before tossing again, she had some tears coming out of the corner of her eyes. Paul sat beside her before he pulled her up, he had her in his lap, rocking back and forth, her face was hiding in his shoulder.

'Persion, Dream eater,"

She begun to wake up slowly, as she came to turns at where she was, she jumped back, and looked at him, as she wiped her eyes.

"You ok, you were crying, and tossing and turning, and I had Persion use dream eater" he said

"I was having a really scary dream, like I was trapped, and I was trying to escape and there was the person calling for me and when I finally saw the door there was a big object in the way and a rolling big ball of needles coming for me, and I couldn't move, thank you so much," she shivered

"Sound unpleasant, but are you going to be alright now,"

"I don't know, probably,"

"Hold on," Paul left and Dawn hear him digging in something.

He came back with a Pokeball, and released his Absol,

'Here Absol, will sleep with you to night, he know the move dream eater, trust me it works, Persion knows it, so I have no bad dreams, trust me, he will help you sleep," Paul said

"thank you, Paul, please can you say in here till I fall back to sleep,'

"Ok," Dawn pulled up the covers as Absol moved and laid beside her she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he nuzzled into the Pillow, as Dawn Nuzzled into his neck fur, and looking at Paul form the corner of her eyes.

"Close your eyes, I wont leave, I promise you," he said as Persion moved and laid her head on his knee,

Dawn fell asleep, after he was most defiantly sure she was asleep, he petted her hair, and walked to his room, and Persion jumped up and laid down on the bed, before long she was deep in a slumber, but Paul was looking at Absol, and the small arm and hand wrapped around his neck.

"Make sure she ok, Absol, I'm counting on you," he said before falling asleep.

Well what did everyone think? Is it good so far


	4. Chapter 4

Here we goweszs

Chapter four

Dawn woke up wrapped around Absol's Neck. She felt well rested, she picked her head up to see Treecko sitting on her bed side table, and Paul's bed was empty and made, and the smell of bacon hit her nose. She went to got up, when Absol, moved and grabbed her night gown with his teeth, and looking up at her with sweet red eyes. She looked at the door, before Paul walked in with a movie and a warm covered meal.

"Your up, good I thought, we could watch a movie, its raining outside, not much we can do, so ummm, movie," he asked her looking at the DVD case over and over again

"Sure, so what's for breakfast," she asked him,

"Bacon, eggs, and my special really chocolate milk," he said with a smirk

"Hahahha, ok sounds yummy, so were are we watching this movie at,"

"My room, I am already fed the pokemon before the rain hit, and a few are in the house, watching TV down stairs, and the water types are outside, I hope you don't mind, I let out Piplup, he really likes the pond, and your Buneary is with Weavile, Pachirisu is with Electivire and the rest are still in pokeballs, except Cyndaquil he is in Living room with Magmortar watching TV as well,'

He walked into his room, and placed food tray on his desk, then walked back into her room, and held up three DVD's in front of his face

'Movie,"

"Hahahha, fine the middle one, what's it about,"

"hmmm, oh the Riolu and the Mew twins, Buneary said to pick it as an option, it says, a shiny Riolu is chased from his home, and in the home of two mew twins, once realizing he has a connection to a distant prince and his trusted partner Lucario he has to learn the fact of being royal with the help of his new found friends Meko, and Geko, he soon finds that the life is full of surprises,"

"And the one on the right,"

Paul Smiled, "Halloween and Darkria, a young beginner trainer starts his adventure on the day of Halloween, and soon finds that his trusted new partner, Charmander has a deeper darkness then it knows what to do with, after asking his professor he has to travel half the region to find Darkria and learn to control his best friends pain, before a nasty trick from Mewtwo rips them apart forever,'

"And who chose that one,"

"Weavile,"

"and the Last one, witch you keep wiggling,"

"Battle of the giants, a trainer soon finds that his partner Houndoom, has found a secret to awakening Palkia and Dialga, once the two beast are awoken the world soon finds it self in a whole battle war zone, and before total darkness takes over, a new beast awakes and tried to remove all life of humans off the earth,"

"I guess the third one," Dawn said

'Good, now lets go,"

As Paul settled into his bed with Absol, Treecko, Persion, as Dawn Ate her breakfast, and washed her dishes before brushing her teeth, and Climbing under the covers with Absol, who was in-between Paul and Dawn with his head in her Lap. Dawn looked at Paul as he messed with the remote, she giggled as he finally got up and pushed play on the player. She was into the move until the battle parts she would hide under the covers, with Absol. Paul watched her and smirked, he knew what movie to put in next. The all mighty movie "Death of all Legends," After the movie was over, Dawn looked at Paul, and asked if he had any others. He smiled as he popped in the new movie, not even five minutes into it, she was hiding under the covers in-between Paul and Absol. Using Paul's Shoulder as an extra cover for her eyes.

"PAUL WHAT IS THIS,"

"Death of all Legends, why are you scared,"

"YES,"

"Hahahha I knew it,"

"What, is this movie suppose to be about,"

"Mewtwo is out to kill all the other legendaries, and will stop at nothing to do so,"

"Not cool,"

As the movie got more graphic, Dawn had Absol in a head Lock, Treecko was under the covers shivering, Persion was Asleep using Paul's legs as a pillow. Dawn grabbed a hold of Paul's hand for she got brave enough to peek at the screen, before hiding again.

"Paul, please no more scary movies," She begged

"Ok, fine, fine, you can pick out next movie,"

Dawn moved and hid until the movie was completely over, before she let Absol breath, poor guy was breathless. He Growled at her, before wagging his tail.

Dawn followed Paul to the movie closet and she picked out the "Riolu and the Mew twins,' as the move neared the end, Paul, and Dawn were both asleep. Absol was the boundary nether one crossed him, but yet they laid right beside him, Till one awoke. Dawn moved and looked over Absol, at a very, very sleepy Paul, who had his hair going in all sorts of directions with some of it in his face. He had no Smile, or smirk, just a plain line of his lips as he slept, he was somehow cradling Treecko in his arms, yet with out looking like he was doing it on purpose. Dawn moved and whipped the hair our of his face, she then rested her head on Absol's shoulder and watched him sleep. As he began to move around like he was having a bad dream, he turned to Lay on his back, before looking like he was being attacked he jerked, in a funny way. Dawn rested her hand on his face, and looked at Absol, as he begun to eat Paul's dream away. Before long he was starting to wake up. He Jumped up and gasped for air, and grabbed his neck, and patted it, before looking at her. His eyes were wide, and under the black coal of his eye, she saw the small point of Fear. Written on them, Dawn grabbed a hold of his hand, and squeezed it. He looked up at the ceiling before shaking his head,

"Bad dream, was being drowned in a lake by a Evil Richu,"

'Oh cruel, maybe if you didn't make us watch that Death of Legends, hmmm," Dawn said

"that is not why I had a bad dream, Troublesome, it was just a bad dream," Paul said

"right, Hahahha, hey Paul, can I ask you a question,"

"I guess so, wait is it going to lead to you getting out of my bed,"

"are you saying that you want me to leave, but the question is what changed,"

"Huh, what you mean what changed," he asked her looking her strait in the eyes holding her eyes sight.

"Never mind, I need to get up, and walk around,"

Her and Absol walked out of the room, with Treecko on Dawn's Shoulder. Persion Looked at Paul, he was deep in though,

"What did she mean by what changed,' He asked

Persion looked down at the carpet, and acted as if she didn't hear him. Paul got up, and looked outside it had stopped raining and the sun was shining, and there was a rainbow in the sky, and then he looked at Persion.

'You know that fair is in town today, and the weather is cleared up, I think I'll take Troublesome to the fair, want to come along, girl,"

"Oh, what a nice idea Master, I sure would like to go to the fair," Persion said jumping off the bed

"Good, I should get Troublesome to get ready, we will leave around 5,' He said before walking out of his room

Dawn was in the Living room, with the pokemon getting their food ready, when Paul came down and started to help carry put the bowls and the Pokemon, after everyone were outside eating, Paul looked at troublesome as the Charizard Twins Spun her around a few times. Paul grabbed a hold of her and lead her to the porch.

"Troublesome, be ready by 5, no ifs, ands, buts, about it," he said as he pushed her into the house and took care of the pokemon, as he looked at them eating each one looking at him with a caring eyes before. Before long he was In the middle of a tug-a-war game with the Charizard twins, and Arrgon. After they had all had a hour of fun and relaxing after eating he returned them and picked up, once he walked up to his room, he pulled open his closet and dresser drawers.

"What to wear, what to wear," he mumbled

"How about, you go as the true Master," Weavile said

"What you talking about, she thinks the true Paul is cruel, heartless, cold, and a waste of time,"

"And,"

"And she wouldn't like what I was planning if she though that,"

"So show her the true you, you told me she asked you what changed, maybe what she means, sir, is that once you came home and she was hear you still acted like you did, you played with us and showed your love, and that was a new Paul to her, maybe if you show her the true Paul is both Loveable and Caring, Plus Cruel, Heartless, Cold, and a waste of time, and a big old piece of-,"

"Weavile,"

"Sorry, was just adding to the effect,"

"I can see that,"

"But tonight it all changes, see, if you take her to the fair and show her YOU, not only a half of you, she might change her opinion,"

"Yeah I guess it might, now should I really wear my trainer outfit, I mean her outfit is completely different, and mine is well,"

"Cruel, Heartless, and a waste of time,"

"Exactly,"

Weavile wagged his tail, "I know what wear what is you,"

"Alright good now time to clean up I have an hour, hey Weavile you know that smell good stuff Reggie got me last year as a present, that we placed in the closet, just in case, get it out," With that Paul walked into the bathroom and begun to get cleaned up.

"Ow Lopunny, what should I do, he said be ready at 5, and I have no idea what he was thinking, and all I have are just a couple of shirts and shorts, looks like that's all I can wear,"

Lopunny, looked around at the clothes before turning Dawn to the mirror

"I say we can both agree if you go as you, my lady," Lopunny said

"yeah I guess I can., now lets get dressed, and out of this towel," Dawn said

Lopunny turned around until Dawn was dressed in her trainer outfit her hair was pulled up into her ponytail, it flowed down her back, and her bangs were in her face. She got on her knees and let Lopunny put her make-up on. After Lopunny said she was done Dawn saw that she had glitter lining her cheeks, with a light lip gloss, and a nice light glittery eye shadow and her lashes were long and black with her favorite mascara and the color of her eyes were popping bright and glowing. She had a natural look to her except the glitter.

"Lopunny you are a genius, you know that right, good thing I always carry my perfume with me,"

She handed it to Lopunny who gave her a few squirts of the sweet fragrance of Vanilla and honey. She did a twirl and bowed at Lopunny.

"A natural Dawn look," Dawn said

"Styled by Lopunny," Lopunny said swishing her hips

Dawn looked at the Clock 4;30, she looked at Lopunny, an gave her a smile.

"Good now I can walk in circles until its almost time to go, because I'm nervous,"

Paul was getting dressed with Weavile handing his clothes with each others back to one another, after Paul was dressed in Dark knee shorts and a White tank top under a black shirt with a white pokeball on the bottom corner on the Left. He grabbed his Trainer Jacket and threw it on leaving it unzipped. He turned his head as Weavile shot a few puffs of his cologne at him. Weavile sniffed the air.

"Ow yeah I keeping this," Weavile said

"Not if she likes it,"

The scent had changed from the "warm cinnamon" of the cologne and mixed with the smell of the woods of Paul's jacket and had a sweeter smell now.

Paul looked at Weavile, then the clock, 4:50,

"Master, are you at least a little nervous, this is well this is your fir-,"

"Shut up I know it's a date, and its my first one, but still don't rub it in., I am just taking her to the fair, nothing odd with that right,"

"Of course not, now you don't want to keep her waiting,'


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so we left off at what the date was about to begin, so I'm not going to make some long staring thingy up here so lets get to the date

Chapter Five

Dawn met Paul at the door, where he was casually holding the door open for her.

"Are you ready,' he asked

"Yeah, I guess, so where are we going,'

"it's a secret, that you have to wait and see,"

"Now please, after you,"

As they walked out the door, the only pokemon that were coming were Treecko, Persion, Weavile, Lopunny, and Piplup. The others were ready to keep the movie marathon they had going. Piplup was having fun splashing in the puddles, and Treecko was jumping from Dawn's shoulder to Paul's. Persion was walking in-between them, while Weavile and Lopunny were in front of them holding Claws and Paws. Once they entered Veilstone, Dawn watched as Weavile got 40 dollars as he and Lopunny disappeared into town. Piplup and Treecko were watching all the people, walk by as Persion just kept her casual walk going on looking just up every now and then. As they neared the Fair entrance Dawn looked at Paul, he was glancing at her threw the corners of his eyes. They walked around a little before Dawn started wanting to play games, she won the balloon pop game, while Paul whooped butt on the bottle knock down Game. He won a stuffed Skitty for Dawn, and she got him a Torterra wishing Glob. (A Torterra that lights up and is shaped like a ball) Paul was ready for rides first it was the Tea-cups, then the twisting spaceship. Then the Swings, Treecko and Piplup were playing some serious game of pop the balloons when the Ferris wheel Caught Dawn's attention. She pulled Paul's arm toward its. He looked at Treecko and Piplup, then begun to look around frantically for Persion.

Dawn felt her rub her leg, holding a pink ribbon in her mouth, Looking at Paul, and a Stuffed Spinda in her tail. He told them were they were going, and said Persion was in charge after he tied the Ribbon her. As they paid the man their tickets for the ride, Paul looked at the time on his Pokedex. He smiled to himself. As they inched upwards, Dawn felt kind of cold, she shivered, before Paul moved to sit beside her, he handed her his Jacket, before she rested her head upon his shoulder. He moved and laid his arm behind her on the seat, as they looked out the pokeball shape cart at the view of the stars and Meteors they neared the top once up there the Meteors began to glow the blue color they did every night at 8. Paul felt kind of proud of himself for his mighty accomplishment. Dawn, looked at Paul before moving and grabbing his chin and the back of his head and kissing his cheek. She felt embarrassed for her bold action.

"I don't know what changed, about you, but between me and you I think this Paul is way better, but he needs a bit more of the bad boy streak back," she said moving away

"Bad boy huh, well then," He grabbed Dawn and Flung her over his knees and Kissed her as the cart began to fall, the kiss didn't end until they were about to get off.

"Much better," Dawn said getting off and looking for her stuffed Skitty and the pokemon. She Looked and Saw Persion coming back her ribbon was missing, Treecko and Piplup were crying all of them looked terrible.

"Master we are so sorry there was a group of people, and they stole our stuff and they had a Houndoom, well a bunch of them, and we didn't stand a chance," Persion said

"Who," Paul asked

Persion Pointed to a group of Teens Throwing the Skitty around, and one had the Torterra wishing glob, and a Houndoom had Perion's ribbon on, while another had her stuffed animal. Paul walked over to him, and Pulled out a pokeball from his pants pocket.

'Hey witch one of you took my pokemon's stuff," Paul asked in a bored manner

"I did, got a problem," Said the Bigger one, he had a biker jacket ok, and had Dawn's Stuffed Skitty, and the Torterra Wishing Glob. While the Houndooms walked and surrounded him, The others just watched.

"Boss lets just give it back, I seen this kid battle on TV, he the stuff," said one of the other boys

'Naw, we stole it we keep it,"

"Hff, fine, but if I beat all your Houndooms I get it all back," Paul said

"Deal, but I bet the Persion of you can't do it, and if I win I also get to keep stuff, and take your little lady friend on the Ferris wheel,"

Paul Glared at him, and smirked knowing the pokeball he had was a good choice.

He released his one and only Gyarados out on the ground, the huge water Snake Rose and shot off a Hydro Cannon attack, knocking off all the Houndooms. Dawn jumped up and wrapped her arms around Paul's Neck, and kissed his cheek, as the Biker kids handed over all the stuff and apologized for it.

'My Hero," Dawn joked on the way back to the fair grounds, before something made her stop and look down,

"What is it Dawn,"

She looked up at him, and pointed at a particular prize. A Stuffed Absol, with a Egg hiding under its feet. (The Absol was sitting and the egg was in-between his front feet, also Absol is very flexible and can be made to stand sit and Lay) Dawn looked at Paul for a very long time.

"I got so attached you your Absol, I kind of want one of my own,'

"How about this I'll win you that Thing, if I can get,"

"If u can get," Dawn asked

He flung her back around and stole another kiss, a lot longer one

"One of those," he said walking off to the stands, he tried over Four times, to get it, but the game was harder then it look, He had to throw a bal threw the hoops and whack a pokemon that moved. On the fifth try he almost had it and the money in Paul's pocket was getting lower and lower, He kept looking at Dawn who was smiling and looking at the stuffed Absol and egg.

"Good Luck kid, do you no, how many people have tried for that, look kid I'll cut you a deal, if you can make at least four in a row I'll give you the thing, for your girlfriend,' The man said looking at Dawn.

Paul took a deep Breath and shot the first ball, witch he made, then he made two more then he had one more and the pokemon was moving a lot faster, he tried to follow the pattern, before Dawn walked up to him.

"There is a pattern, left right, left center, right, left," Dawn said before kissing his cheek.

Paul looked at the think as it went threw the pattern then throwing the ball threw the middle hoop and hitting the pokemon, he looked at the man who handed Dawn the stuffed Absol, and the egg. Dawn Looked up at Paul and kissed him long before feeling her knees wobble. He wrapped his arms around her as they walked back, Treecko was sizing up his and Piplup's prizes, and Persion was eating some cotton Candy, As they got to the house, Weavile an Lopunny were sitting on the porch cuddling each other. Dawn winked at Lopunny as her and Paul walked inside, and up to Paul's Room, after Dawn set the egg on the side table of her bed and laid the stuffed Absol, and Skitty, on her bed. And Went and Changed into her Night Gown (Black Spaghetti strap, mid thigh with cute blue bubbles flowing on bottom.) She walked into Paul's room he had on a pair of just black boxers, and was Petting Persion, who was chewing on Spinda, while Treecko was passed out on desk with Piplup. Dawn curled up beside Paul, and they watched, "The Adventures of Lucario of the Woods, and the Richu Gang,' a movie about a bandit Lucario and his partners Twin Richu's who become trapped in a mysterious powerful woods and with the help of a young beautiful Gardivour and her Sister Kirlia. They show the boys how to respect others and learn a few things about them self.

After that movie was over Paul looked at Dawn she was asleep, Hold Absol's Neck again, He covered her up and turned off the TV before getting the two pokemon off the desk and calling it a night himself. Some how they had managed to tangle up with in each other, and kick the covers off with out disturbing the pokemon, when they woke up, Dawn smiled at Paul and kissed his nose before getting up and stretching before getting a morning shower, while Paul made the bed, and Fed the pokemon. Once they were both Clean and having Breakfast the front Door opened, in stepped a man covered in Luggage, with a Fur coat on, an bag with a bow wrapped around it.

"Dawn, I'm home early,"

"Ow hello, Paul, I didn't expect you to be home, and Dawn your still here, great, so how was everyone,"

"Good and Paul was good too, got in a lot of trouble,' Dawn said Shaking her head

"Yep, you know me, cute, Loveable, Bad boy at heart," Paul said rolling his eyes

"See,"

Reggie just Laughed and Began to Put his stuff away, "Turned out that the pokemon were just upset because the snow had blocked their cave, and all it was a no biggie so I got to come home early, glad to see the house still standing with the two of you still here, I mean last time, you two were like a Zangoose, and a Seviper,"

"I'm the cute Zangoose right," Asked Dawn,

"Yep, and Paul is the Cold, rude, disgusting-,"

"Watch it,"

"Seviper,"

Dawn looked at Paul, and he flicked his tongue out and mimicked a Seviper, Dawn jumped in surprise and giggled. He winked at her before Reggie turned around

"So Dawn, did any of them Like you,"

"Yep, The Charizards, Arrgon, Persion, Treecko, Electivire, and Absol," Dawn said

"And the BIG problem was," Reggie said

"Nothing, just Paul,"

"Hahahha I knew it,"

"Hey, I'm still In the room, see right here the Seviper Guy," Paul said

Dawn pictured him dressed in Black doing the tongue thing, and giggled again.

Paul looked at her, "Troublesome, do you like the tongue thing," he cocked his eyebrow at her

"Oh, no," Dawn said giggling

"Well since your home I better get going, Hahahha I had a great time here, and your brother has great hospitality," Dawn said as she walked up the stairs to get her stuff Paul looked at Reggie

"And the kissing is-," Reggie asked Paul after he took a bite of Waffles

He began to choke, he looked at Reggie, "what,"

"Aw come on Little bro. you must have made some kind of Move on her, I mean I know you like her, Persion told me so,"

'That Little CAT,"

"Hahahha so how was it,"

"No of your Business was how it was,"

"So you did make a move, you took her to the fair huh,"

"Yeah,"

"And that's when you kissed her,"

"Yeah,"

"Did she kiss back,"

"Yeah,"

"SO you got your FIRST kiss, Hahahha good for you little bro, about time,"

Paul looked at the floor, huffed and got up

"You know I have no problem if she stays over longer, she can just tell Johanna she still has to baby-sit, for the week and a half she still has,"

Paul took to the stairs two by two, and caught Dawn loading up the stuff in her Bag,

"Troublesome wait,"

"Huh,"

He grabbed her and kissed her, she dropped her Stuffed Skitty and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"Reggie said we gona scheme your mom into thinking he still gone and I not here, so you can stay that week and a half you still got," He said before kissing her again

"Goody," She melted into him

End of the Story Hahahha cute little fluff


End file.
